The invention to which this application relates is a method for levelling the heating plate of a heat storage range cooker.
Typically a heat storage range cooker comprises at least one heating plate upon which pans and the like are placed for boiling, frying of foodstuffs etc. It is important from the point of view of expansion of the heating plates when hot and also the general appearance and sufficient use of the heating plate that the same be level with respect to the surrounding surface
Conventionally, the heating plate is connected to the top end of a heating barrel housed within the cooker and at the lower end of the barrel is a heat source. The heat source which is used for heating the heating plate and oven emits heat into the barrel and the heat passes through the barrel to heat the heating plate.
Currently, in order to adjust the level of the heating plate it is necessary to alter the position of the barrel within the cooker as it is not possible to adjust the heating plate with respect to the barrel. Thus, if levelling is required, the cooker owner is incapable of performing the action and it is necessary for a skilled person to be employed or for the installer to undertake the operation by removing the heating plate, gaining access to the interior of the cooker and then using adjusting bolts on the barrel which allow adjustment of the barrel with respect to the cooker housing in two planes, but separately, to be undertaken. A disadvantage however is that when the adjustment is made, until the heating plate assembly is repositioned on the cooker, it is not possible to ascertain whether the levelling movement has been successful. It is also found that due to the weight of the barrel and heating plate combined, that even when the adjustment has been made, when the heating plate assembly is reassembled, some movement of the heating plate takes place, hence making the adjustment incorrect in some cases which can lead to a need for the whole process to be repeated. It will therefore be appreciated that this process is time consuming and can be frustrating.